tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shouta Yamazaki
Shouta Yamazaki is a ghoul investigator that underwent the Quinx surgery and is currently working in the Quinx squad. The resident fuckboy of the Quinx Squad. Appearance Shouta is an uncomfortably androgynous young man. Between his lithe figure, shockingly dyed blonde hair and large brown eyes, distinguishing gender could pose a problem in a first encounter with him. Beyond his actual physical features, Shouta has had his left ear heavily pierced at some point in the past, covering it in numerous accessories. Typically he can be found wearing relatively tight-fitting clothing, normally with Musicians or random phrases in English on them. During work however, he wears the standard Quinx Squad 'Cloncho'. He wants to tie-dye it. They wont let him. Personality Shouta has shown himself to be loud and more than a little arrogant. He seems to believe his opinions are more valid than anyone else's and refuses to take conversations seriously. He also likes calling people stupid nicknames. Recently though, Shouta has begun to display slightly more maturity in conversation and in combat, actually paying attention and respecting others to a greater degree. Of course, his tendency to ruin a moment with low-quality humor is still present, as is his inability to shut up during a fight. History Shouta has said that he took the Quinx operation for the hell of it. However he has hinted at coming from a less-privileged background. Powers and Abilities : From a Combat perspective, Shouta possesses no meaningful weaknesses and no redeeming qualities. However, despite his lack of defined strengths or weaknesses, Shouta still possesses the enhanced physiology of a Quinx, putting him above the average human in both strength and speed. : As his training has progressed Shouta has developed an affinity for unarmed fighting, mostly through kicks, that has allowed him to stand almost toe-to-toe with an actual ghoul. Shouta's growth has also increased the significance of his regenerative capabilities somewhat, allowing him to heal more minor wounds during combat and continue to function with more significant wounds. His abilities in this field are, however, still lacking in comparison to an actual ghoul. Kagune Type: 'Bikaku '''Appearance: '''An approximately 5' long tail ending in a three pronged trident. The tail itself is segmented, rather like a collapsible tent-pole, albeit a little bit thicker. '''Strengths: ' * Enhanced durability in the segments, rendering the tail much tougher that a kagune of that thickness should be. * Trident can be manipulated slightly, trapping weapons and semi-allowing Shouta to grab stuff with it, albeit without much stability. * Can be released significantly faster than the average ghoul, allowing surprise attacks. * Can be used to poke people. Probably hurts a little. '''Weaknesses: * Doesn't do very much damage at all. * Rather short for a Bikaku. * Segments restrict movement, therefore much less flexible than the average Bikaku. * Vulnerable to being sliced off, provided the blow makes it between segments. Quinque Shouta himself probably doesn't even remember where he left it, let alone what it is. Threads Relationships Quotes * "Sah, dude." - Shouta greeting his fellow Quinx. Trivia * Shouta's favourite genre of music is Djent. His favourite artist in that genre is Stealing Axion. * Shouta can't actually speak english, he's just parroting words while only sort of knowing what they mean. * His favourite documentary is "The Real Castaway" (2001). He's not sure why. * All his money goes towards hair dye and Apple products. Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Quinx Category:Quinx Squad Category:Ghoul Investigators